Talk:Halo (Halo 3 level)
return could mean: return to delta halo, although i don't know what that'll achieve... fludz 'carnttuchmee 15:11, 6 July 2007 (UTC) level count There are usually more than 10 levels in the halo game, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 06:50, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Not in this, I guess. Vtar 'Kakumee Ideas for a life :Are you kidding? there have been two halo games, and one of them had 10 levels. "usually"? wow. --DEMONSPAWNED 18:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Too much guessing There's already a level called "Halo" right near "Return" so I think its safer to assume that RETURN is the Return to Earth (The Ark). The thing in the pics looks like Earth with a large Slipspace smear (one white, two purple) or possibly a Halo in close vicinity. Its most certainly not a Halo's surface... my theory I think that the Chief will have to return to the Alpha Halo to finish what he started in the first game. Alpha Halo is probably necessary to defeat the Flood. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:01, 18 July 2007 (UTC) What do you think he could make out of a ruin ring?[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Not sure. But maybe you need all the Index's, maybe it has vital information, maybe it crashes onto the Earth? I don't know what I was thinking. Probably something else will return to Earth. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 20 July 2007 (UTC) The index is in Cortana's data files, and if that's a possible theory, the game might go on forever![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:00, 20 July 2007 (UTC) MC might Return to Alpha Halo. Perhaps the sentinels and such have repaired much of it and the Ring is ready to fire. Then again, he might go another Installation, and possibly run into another Monitor (AdjutantReflex). 5748 PrimaryCipher 18:40, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Wait a minute... If in the level "the Key" they go to high chairaty to get an index. Assuming theres one for every Halo, what Index did the covies have? woudn't they have used it? or did they go get the foreunner ship. But thats by earth! maby there just trying to stop the loyalists on the new halo. Oh, and they can't use alpha or delta halo. (alpha blew up and Delta was deactivated). Just because the MC and Arbiter go to High Charity doesn't mean they're looking for an Index. They might be trying to retrieve Cortana - remember, she still has the Index she absorbed in the first game (probably). And though Delta Halo was deactivated, it's still there - and functional! Phantoms? in the picture quoted as showing 5 pelicans if you look carefully there is also 3 phantoms in the picture, which I presume contain the arbiter and a few other elites. -Ergna- :Looks to me like 4 Pelicans are leaving the ship and are being attacked by 3 Seraphs. Just what I see -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:55, 21 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, looks like 4, but anyway, most of them, including the one that contains the chief, got hit by the Covenant, and it doesn't looks like it's crashing towards a Halo. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:20, 22 July 2007 (UTC) Maybe it isn't a Halo they're Crashing towards, but it sure as hell isn't earth. Bored to Tears Ideas for a life time travel? Whoever submitted the time trael theory needs to rethink it. Time travel in the Halo series doesnt make any sense. Besides, the Bungie guys would have more creativity than that. Kap2310 17:57, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Yeah, time travel is just pathetic, it's like a fairy tale, I bet Bungie would make it more realistic.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:05, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Not a Halo The object believed to be a Halo is in fact not a Halo at all. It is curved, but it ends in a prong (rather than going all the way around like a Halo). I have no idea what it is, but it is definately not a Halo. --- user:Darktrooper117 hows that in Halo 3 you will not be in a Halo Clavix2 TALK TO ME 01:34, 17 August 2007 (UTC) I bet there might be more Halo, but I don't think the MC might have a battle on it. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:52, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Because Halo Wars doesn't and the Ark is more important. -- Darktrooper117 There whole point is to destroy the Halos, they are not on a mission to prevent them from firing, it's to destroy them. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:56, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Just a Reminder This is the achievement name for this level and probably not the name of the actual level. Trooper117 18:47, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Guessing So, everyone believes Chief is gonna die on Earth? So how the heck is he gonna be in the pelican on the very last level? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:17, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Great question MCPO. Another thing that got me was were it ended. normally there is some video after the credits and there wasn't here. Who knows. I'm not writing Master Chief off just yet. Trooper117 21:44, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Something I noticed on that video was there was either a Roman III or 117 scrawled onto part of the memorial. Probably a 117. That makes the most sense.Trooper117 22:02, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I guess that the spoiler vid is real, I mean, maybe the Halo did blow up, but he died. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 18 September 2007 (UTC) i removed the spoiler on the trivia section of the page because well its a spoiler so PLEASE for halo fans everywhere who dont want 2 no the ending before they finish the game dont put it bak up thereVeros 'Murum 08:08, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Anyway the spoiler's not true, I am hoping it's a edited cutscene. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I just thought of something, at the end of the E3 Trailer,at 1:56, the Chief is looking down at a control device, I guess it might be close to the ending. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:35, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Not Joking The level name is Halo. I saw it on Bungie.net under recent campaign levels. Trooper117 18:18, 22 September 2007 (UTC) If the mini-halo fired the "death pulse" why are humans still alive. -- Lordofmonsterisland Because The Ark finds itself outside the Milky Way (as far as I can remember), and it was only on Halo firing -- Earth wasn't anywhere near The Ark, hence why humans are still alive. 83.162.24.15 22:33, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Spartan Laser Hey guys, im new to editing but I have been reading for ages. Anyways.... Me and my mate were just fooling around and we killed Johnson and got his laser. The first time we tried it had 69 battery left so we kept doing it until we got 100 battery each. Then we went off to see spark and started killing him and we discovered that we both had unlimited ammo for our Lasers. I thought this was quite cool so yea. We done it on heroic if that makes a difference. Captian Cool Guy 00:55, 27 September 2007 (UTC) The Spartan Laser in the fight with 343 Guilty Spark will always have a non-depleting battery. This is so that if you have a godawful aim (or the Famine skull) you can still pass it. 155.205.200.17 01:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) activate the ring if they activate the ring the will kill a lifes in the galaxy so why they activate it??ÇЋЇŒʢ ʕЛΆΝќAegis Company βĻά βĻά βĻά 13:13, 28 September 2007 (UTC) One halo is not enough to kill all life in the galaxy, just a large part of it, that's why there's more than one. 76.235.129.1 04:08, 30 September 2007 (UTC) But the range is large enough to kill. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 14:11, 30 September 2007 (UTC) No, it isnt - because the new Halo isnt even in this galaxy! All it's killing off is the Flood that arrived at the Ark. But since a significant amount were there, that's still a lot. The Elites and humans left before that happened, so they're still alive. And the other installations don't activate, because the Ark is destroyed by the new Halo. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) The ending is kind of inconclusive in that matter... Although probably, the Flood all evacuated Delta Halo, and I bet the Elites simply glassed it after the events in Halo 3. Blue Ninja 20:07, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Legendary Ending You see the Dawn floating to a planet, it doesn't even look like a planet to me, and when they approah it, the back of the ship seem to glow, which is very similar to activating a slipstream drive, do any of you think Cortana has find a way to return to Earth? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:47, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Play it again, with the brightness turned up - Its not Earth, it looks so much like a Forerunner planet. There are patterns across the surface, which looks like it's made of metal. Its pretty cool - perhaps the Shield World? '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 06:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I'm not saying it's Earth, I'm saying, did Cortana manage to activate a slipstream drive. And my second point is that it doesn't look like a planet. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Maybe its another Onyx-type planet? Kap2310 20:11, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Return of the Flood? This might be something, maybe nothing. At the very end of Halo 2 , right after Cortana and Gravemind finish talking (after Cortana says "shoot"), you hear the sound of violins or whatnot scratching away. At the very end of the legendary ending of Halo 3 when they are heading towards the planet, you hear the same sound. Might be some sort of clue. It's uncertain what Bungie meant by it, since they won't be making any more Halo games (or at least, so they claim). I think the player is supposed to have his own opinion about what exactly happens next. Maybe it's Shield World, maybe it's the Flood homeworld. Who knows? 83.162.24.15 10:46, 4 October 2007 (UTC) 7 Just realized something... The date they erected the memorial is March 3, 2553, right? So, 3+3 = 6 / 2+5+5+3 = 15 / 15 + 16 = 21 / 21 = 7 x 7 x 7 Bungie, you devils... You did it again! Blue Ninja 21:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) Wow, that's horrible math. That's what being tired and sick can do to you. >< Blue Ninja 13:49, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Then fix it. Like so: 3 + 3 = 6 2 + 5 + 5 + 3 = 15 6 + 15 = 21 21 = 7 + 7 + 7 155.205.200.18 01:17, 24 October 2007 (UTC) More insight The plan to "light" the new ring was to use only that ring (Guilty Spark would've taken care of that) to take out the local investation of Flood, as the Ark was beyond the rim of the Milky Way, and away from most or any planets with life. And the Spartan Laser Johnson drops when he "passes out" saying "Kick his ass" before he does, or you take from him is unlimited, so you don't run out trying killing Guilty Spark (as it's that hard). And most of the edits I did on this article are based on the Subtitles used in Halo 3. Emre004 20:16 Oct 8th 2007 (GMT). Transcript Finished! I've finished the transcrpit on Halo, and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes I found. When I get the chance, I'll help finish the rest of the Halo 3 Transcripts that are incomplete or not started. And if there isn't one, I've got a screenshot of the Shadow of Intent from The Covenant. If one is not up, or if it doesn't look to good, I'll post it this weekend when I get reconnected to XBL. Emre004 11:24 Oct 10th 2007 (GMT) Thks. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 10 October 2007 (UTC) 4 PLAYER Co-Op If you play with four buddies on this level, how does the fourth guy make it out? Does the Warthog switch to something else? I havent tried the final level with three friends, but I thought people would know how all make it out alive. Kap2310 17:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I was wondering the same thing. Does it become that special Warthog? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, There is a 2nd HOG --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 02:30, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Actually those two guys are some busybodies who I think does not play a great part in the Halo Universe. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ''']] 11:22, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Response to above There's a Mongoose near the Hog. It's tough to find if you're not playing with four players. It's pretty easy to find... There are also some Choppers, and some Ghosts. Blue Ninja 13:50, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK could because I plan to play 4 player co-op with my friends, and I'm sure they would make me walk if there wasn't enough seats. Either that, or do what they should and let me drive the Warthog. But then they'd blame me if we died. Choices drive me insane... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:02, 18 October 2007 (UTC) OK, I know where the mongoose and ghosts are, but where are the choppers? --Charles II 02:50, 22 October 2007 (UTC)